


101 Cats

by SherlockedTrekkie



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 22:34:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2286863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockedTrekkie/pseuds/SherlockedTrekkie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock is allergic to Jim's new alien cat, despite Vulcans being descended from felines, so Bones develops a cure for him. Suddenly Jim's quarters are filled with kittens and Jim gets weird trying to name them all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> originally written as an anon askbox fic for [ Goldy](http://flowerkirks.tumblr.com/)

The first time Spock meets the cat, it is not the most pleasant experience. His cheeks swell up and his tongue feels fuzzy - he voices his concern to the captain, and is rewarded with immediate action.

“Shit!” Jim exclaims, heading to the nearest comm panel. “Kirk to McCoy; medical emergency in my quarters! There’s something wrong with Spock.”

It is not even a minute before the doctor bursts into the room, tricorder thrust out towards the swollen vulcan.

“What happened, Jim?” McCoy asks, administering a light sedative.

“All I know is I was showing Spock my new cat and suddenly this happened,” Kirk replies, gesturing to his first officer.

“New cat, Jim?” the doctor looks worried. “Where did it come from?”

“On our last mission the chief gave me the animal as… thanks for helping his group,” Kirk explains.

“Ah… hey Jim, can I get a sample of it’s dander? Looks like Spock has allergies.”

“Sure,” Jim holds the cat out to McCoy. “Is there a cure?”

McCoy laughs, “For half-vulcan cat allergies? Probably not, but I’m sure I can make one for you,” He swabs the cat, takes a blood sample from Spock and puts his equipment away. “Just keep the cat away from him for a while, ok?”

“Will do,” Kirk replies, “Thanks, Bones.”

“Anytime,” McCoy smiles. “I’ll get right on it.”

***

The next day, Kirk visits McCoy in the lab.

“Is it ready yet, Bones?” Kirk asks.

“Gimme some time, Jim,” McCoy says. “It’s hard enough curing a vulcan or a human, but give me a mix…” He trails off. Kirk nods knowingly.

“I’ll check back tomorrow, ok?”

“Sure, Jim,” McCoy looks up, “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be,” Kirk says, walking towards the door. “See you tomorrow.”

***

When Kirk returns to sickbay, he is greeted with a smile and a ready-to-go hypospray.

“Give this to Spock at least one hour before he gets near that damn cat again,” McCoy says. “It needs time to run its course before anything attacks Spock’s immune system.”

“I will!” Kirk exclaims. “Thanks, Bones! I owe you one!”

McCoy laughs, “No, you owe me about seven.”

Kirk grins at the doctor then pivots and nearly sprints out of the room.

***

By the time Jim reaches Spock’s quarters, his heart is pounding.

“Hey Spock, guess what I got?” he asks, panting.

“Guess… no. But I can extrapolate from your breathing and the hypospray in your hand that you have just come from sickbay and therefore must have the cure for my allergies,” Spock answers.

Jim rolls his eyes, “Exactly. Here.” He hands the hypospray to Spock, who dutifully pushes it against his neck until the hissing noise stops.

“I imagine I have an hour until I can be in close proximity to the feline,” Spock says. “In the meantime, I would like to catch up on ship’s business.”

“Sounds like a plan,” Kirk replies, turning to leave. “Meet me in my quarters in an hour then?”

“Agreed,” Spock says, turning to his computer monitor. “And, Captain?”

“Yes, Spock?”

“Please thank Doctor McCoy for me.”

Kirk smirks, “Absolutely. See you in an hour.”

***

An hour later, Jim finds himself handing the still-unnamed cat over to his first officer. “It came from the last planet we visited. Remember, the one with all the earthquakes?”

“I do remember, Jim,” the vulcan replies softly. “The purring is somewhat soothing, is it not?”

Kirk nods, “I thought so. You know what would be even more soothing?”

“What’s that, Captain?” Spock asks, distracted by the cat in his arms.

“100 cats,” Kirk jokes.

“Mmm…” Spock hums in agreement, obviously not hearing what Jim said.


	2. Chapter 2

The next week, Kirk walks slowly back to his quarters after a particularly stressful mission. Standing outside the door, he can hear loud purring. Preparing for the worst (maybe the alien cat grew?), Jim palms open the doors and steps into the room.

Instead of destruction, Jim is greeted by the largest pile of kittens he has ever seen. A muffled voice comes from somewhere in the pile.

“Jim, I believe your cat is part Tribble.”

“Spock?” Kirk asks the pile.

“Yes, Captain. However, did you not once say 100 cats is better than one? Come join me. It is more soothing than I anticipated. It should do you good.”

Jim smiles, “Ok. Where are you?”

Spock emerges from the center of the pile. “Here, Jim.”

Jim’s smile widens as he shoos a few cats away and sits down beside his first officer. “You’re right, this is nice.”

The two sit side by side, petting the cats for what seems like an hour. Finally, Jim speaks up.

“Hey, look at this little guy,” he says, pointing to the smallest kitten of the group. “Doesn’t he remind you of Chekov?”

“In size and color, Jim, yes,” Spock agrees. “By that same note, the one next to it could be Engineer Scott.”

“Exactly, Spock!” Jim looks around. “And there’s Uhura.”

The naming goes on for another three hours. It reaches 0200 and they still have not decided on all the names.

“This one…” Kirk slurs, giggling. “This one looks like Engineer Olson.”

“Of course it does, Captain,” Spock says quietly. “Who would you say this one is?” He holds up a two-toned kitten, with one pointed ear and one drooping to one side.

“That looks like you, Spock,” Jim says seriously, then collapses in a fit of laughter. “We- we don’t have one for you yet!”

Spock ignores the comment, “I was thinking Lieutenant Reed.” He puts down the kitten and picks up a spotted one.

Kirk takes one look, “I know! Let’s call it ‘Spock’.”

This happens with every single cat for another half hour before Jim begins to lose consciousness. Spock takes this as his clue to help the captain into bed.

As soon as Kirk lies down, Spock begins placing his favorite kittens around and on top of Jim.

“Here is Ensign Chekov… and Lieutenant Uhura… and Engineer Scott…” Spock says as he carefully tucks the cats against Kirk. By the time he reaches Olson, Jim is fast asleep.

Spock sits on the edge of the bed petting the cats, with each stroke moving his hand closer to Jim’s hair. He lets the purring lull him into a meditative state and waits for daybreak.

***

Kirk blinks awake, feeling disoriented. He does his best not to move while surveying his surroundings. The first thing he notices is a hand carding through his hair that is definitely not his.

Straining his eyes against the darkness, he recognizes Spock’s profile, eyes closed, a small smile etched into his lips. Scanning the room, Jim tries to remember the names of each of the 100 cats. He gets as far as Lt Reed before he forgets the next name.

Closing his eyes, Kirk lets himself get used to the feeling of the other man’s hand on his head and falls back to sleep to the sound of 100 contented kittens.

***

At precisely 0800, Jim reopens his eyes and looks around for Spock. Unfortunately, he turns his head too quickly, and Spock’s hand flies out of his hair.

Jim’s face falls and he looks expectantly at the vulcan. Spock looks mortified, or the vulcan equivalent, and Jim is determined to wipe that look off his face.

He does not have to look long before locating the first of the “Spock-cats” - the one known as Lt Reed. Jim smiles, gently transplanting the cat from the cranny of his elbow to the palm of Spock’s hand. As expected, Spock’s face lights up and he replaces his hand in Kirk’s hair and resumes petting.

Jim purrs in response as he grins and nuzzles closer to Spock’s stomach.

***

Spock struggles to hide his smile as he leans in towards Kirk, moving his hand closer to Jim’s face until his fingertips begin to swipe the man’s forehead. Jim, knowing the significance of a vulcan’s touch, strains against Spock’s hand until it is flush to his cheek. Spock is visibly started by the skin-to-skin contact and starts to pull away, but is relaxed by the captain’s soft smile.

Jim takes his hand off Chekov-kitten and moves it up to cup Spock’s arm with an almost-imperceptible nod. Spock understands, sliding his fingertips to their correct locations, and suddenly Jim’s mind is filled with memories - both his and the vulcan’s.

He sees each of the 100 cats individually, hearing each one’s name, feeling and learning something new about each one. As Spock relinquishes control and resumes stroking Kirk’s hair, Jim is left with a feeling of happiness and love that seems different from before.

It takes Jim a moment to realize this is a vulcan version of a kiss. He feels he should reciprocate, sooner rather than later, so he reaches up to fist his hands in Spock’s shirt.

As usual, Spock seems confused, but calms immediately as Jim pulls him in and their lips meet.

***

As Jim pulls away, Spock tries to follow, earning a low chuckle from the captain. Jim lies back down, this time putting his head in Spock’s lap.

“Hey, Spock?” He asks, grinning.

“Yes, Captain?”

“Could you remind me of the names of the last few cats? I can’t seem to remember any past… Lt Reed.”

Spock smirks slightly, “That is the last one you named, Captain, but I would be happy to stay and finish the process.”

“‘Happy’, Spock?”

Spock raises an eyebrow, “A figure of speech, Jim.”

Kirk laughs, “Of course.” He points to a multicolored kitten, “Then let’s call that one ‘Spock’”

The vulcan gives Kirk a sideways glance, “As you wish, Jim.”

Spock and Kirk spend the rest of the morning naming the remaining cats and snuggling on Jim’s bed until the comm tells them to report for duty.


End file.
